Blood Gulch Bakery
by OneRealImonkey
Summary: An AU in which our favorite soldiers are teens growing up, going to school, facing life's challenges and running a bakery. Sort of follows plot. ish. rated for swearing and gore. ish. please enjoy.
1. prologue

_**I don't own.**_

 _ **I may or may not continue this. It's just an idea. It depends on feedback and inspiration.**_

 _ **Non war AU.**_

 _ **Ages: chap 1|chap 2+**_

 _ **Flowers: 29|33-34**_

 _ **Sarge: 27|31-32**_

 _ **Lopez: 22|25-26**_

 _ **Church: 11|14-15**_

 _ **Grif: 11|14-15**_

 _ **Tucker: 11|14-15**_

 _ **Simmons: 10|14-15**_

 _ **Caboose: 7|11-12**_

 _ **Donut: 9|13-14**_

Blood Gulch Bakery:

prologue:

Sarge met Butch Flowers in Culinary Arts at university. When Flowers won the lottery they decided to move to a city called Blood Gulch once they had their degrees and they opened the Blood Gulch Bakery and Patisserie. They bought a shop with two four bed apartments above it and were soon in business.

Only one month later Flowers came home with a boy called Epsilon Church who only went by Church. He'd managed to get away from his family and the government had just signed him over because paperwork was difficult and Leonard Church hadn't cared. Church, it turned out, was brilliant with decorations for cakes, biscuits and pastries even if his accuracy had quite a bit of room for improvement. His photographic memory also meant he could memorise a recipe before starting.

Then Sarge had found and adopted a boy called Dexter Grif who had been in the system with his sister before they were separated. Despite being lazy; Grif, who was very good with breads, was keen to help if it meant he could stay. He also liked to taste test.

Flowers then rescued Lavernious Tucker from juvie, he'd stolen some of the bakery's bread to feed himself. He had no-where to go and they decided to take him in. He skill at multitasking meant he often managed more than one cake at once. He loved making cakes.

Richard Simmons was taken in next. Sarge found him after he'd run away from his abusive father. Richard Simmons senior was taken to prison and Simmons ended up with them. He wasn't very good at baking but he was a brilliant mathematician and he loved to help with finance.

Flowers found Michael Caboose not long after. His group home had been closed and Flowers had been more than happy to take in the orphaned boy. He'd lost his parents in a car crash that had left him with some residual brain damage. Caboose didn't do much at the bakery but he, and his dog Freckles, were happily accepted and much loved.

The final addition to the families was Franklin Donut. The boy had lived nearby and had a part-time job. When his parents had been killed on a holiday, Sarge had been more than happy to take the boy in. Like his name suggested he was brilliant with pastries especially donuts.

The people Flowers took in stayed in Blue and the others stayed with Sarge in Red. The kids grew up, slowly becoming more confident and growing in personality.

The bakery/patisserie grew in popularity and over the next four years the reds and blues became a family. Then things started going wrong.


	2. burn pt1

_**I don't own.**_

 _ **They all wear tops of their colours.**_

 _ **Tuckington. Yorkalina. Lolix. Flowers and Sarge are just good friends.**_

 _ **Set 4 years after the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **chapter. Ages were in the first chapter.**_

Blood Gulch Bakery:

Burn pt1:

Church hadn't been this scared in a long time. He was trapped in one of the English rooms at school with four other students, including Donut. Ash covered his light blue top turning it black. A fire had started and although most of the class had escaped they had been trapped by a fallen part of the burning roof.

It was scary! They had all crouched down but they couldn't escape the thick smoke suffocating them. Donut, who had a big, bleeding burn on his face, was leaning heavily on him and Benjamin Kane was slouched against the wall with a dislocated shoulder. Christina Chapel and David Washington were trying to move the table. He would have been helping them but Donut needed his help. The boy, despite being a (lightish) red, was like a little brother. Another girl, Sam Angle, was buried under the rubble and when he checked her pulse he found she was dead.

Coughs wracked Donut's small body and the boy groaned. The naive, younger boy was shivering despite the heat and struggling to breathe. He was also struggling to breathe in the smoke and he thought about why he was trapped.

He had ushered Tucker out of the room and told him to make sure the others were ok. He'd been about to follow when Donut yelled out. A burning 2by4 had dropped onto his face burning and cutting it, narrowly missing his eye but definitely hitting his ear. He'd been holding a box of books for his class but they'd ended up on top of him. He'd run back and he had just joined Wash, Sam and Chris, who had also been trying to help him, when the roof fell in and trapped them there.

Damn it.

He hoped Tucker and Caboose was safe, and Simmons and Grif. Had they all made it to the fire assembly point? It was Cabooses first year at the school. Would he be alright? How had the fire even started? Probably Felix and Locus smoking in the school toilets.

The fire grew and Wash drew back pulling Christina with him. Wash was one of the group of 'cool' kids who called themselves 'freelancers.' Church's sister was also one of them. Tucker had admitted he had a crush on Wash.

He sank to a seated/slouched position as Donut passed out. Wash sat down next to him and Chris fell next to Ben.

Chris closed her eyes and sighed softly, "Crap. We're going to die. I don't want to die."

Ben had tears running down his face, "I shouted at my mum this morning. I didn't tell her I loved her. Now I never will."

Wash stayed quiet before whispering, "I had so much I wanted to do. I wanted to say. I never told my sisters I loved them. I never told... I never told Tucker I had a crush on him."

Despite the situation Church laughed, "He has the biggest crush on you too."

Wash sighed, "If I get out of this I'm telling him."

Church ran a hand through Donut's sandy, blonde hair absentmindedly and nodded, "You better."

Ben looked over, "I never had a chance to ask before, what's with you, uhh, 'reds and blues'?"

Church smiled, "We were all adopted in the space of a year. Tucker, Caboose and I were taken in by Flowers and Grif, Simmons and Donut were taken in by Sarge. They provided the shit we needed. We all work at the bakery and patisserie as well as living there but Flowers runs blue and Sarge runs red. A little friendly rivalry never hurts anyone so we compete a bit. Reds vs blues."

Chris smirked, "Sounds like a franchise. So what, you're a family?"

Church looked at Donut and nodded, "In every way but blood."

The smoke grew thicker and soon they couldn't see each other. Their throats hurt to much to talk. Sirens and shouting informed them the firemen had arrived but they all felt it was too late.

Spots danced in Church's eyes and he passed out.


	3. burn pt2

_**I don't own.**_

 _ **I don't know anything about American Health Care so I'm just using a more efficient NHS.**_

Blood Gulch Bakery:

Burn pt2:

Church groaned as his eyes cracked open. God, that light was bright. He looked to the left to find Flowers. Wait what?

Flowers began to speak, "Church, thank goodness you're awake. We were worried." He placed a hand on his shoulder, "That was a bad fire."

Fire? Did something happen at the bakery? No, it was the school. They were in English. Donut was getting some books. "Donut."

He was shocked to find his voice so scratchy. A nurse appeared out of no-where and checked him over. She gave him some ice cubes to suck on for his throat then left to help someone else.

"Flowers, how is Donut?"

"Donut will be fine. The burns weren't bad and even if the cut scars it can be hidden with hair. They are also getting Donut a hearing aid for his ear. He'll make a full recovery."

"Wash, Ben, Chris?"

"All fine, Church."

Soon after the nurse cleared him and he walked to Donut's room. On the way he found Wash and Tucker holding hands. Apparently Wash had talked to Tucker. Thank god. About time.

.

.

.

It turns out the fire was caused by the food tech department. School was cancelled for weeks because the whole thing had gone up in flames. Simmons was upset but everyone else thought it was great. Business was booming and with no school they had more time for cooking.

Church got to spend more time with his girlfriend Allison Tex. Tex was also one of the freelancers. It was a coincidence but they all had state names. The Dakotas, Reg Wyoming, Carolina Church, David Washington etc.

If only that had been the last of the drama...


	4. shatter pt1

_**I don't own.**_

 _ **I used 911 because it's set in the USA.**_

Blood Gulch Bakery:

Shatter pt1:

It had been three weeks since the fire. Everything had been going well. Then this happened.

Simmons and Grif had been walking to the shop when an out of control M808V Scorpion T.A.N.K plowed down the road. Grif felt Simmons shove him out of the way and it slammed into him.

Grif's heart stopped.

There was blood everywhere. He dropped to his knees, muttering no over and over again.

He didn't notice the T.A.N.K driving away.

He didn't notice two boys from his year running across the road.

He didn't realise one of those boys was Wash.

He didn't realise the other boy was administering first aid.

He didn't hear Wash calling Sarge.

He didn't hear someone calling 911.

He didn't see the ambulance or the police.

He didn't see the paramedics or the surrounding crowd.

He didn't feel the hand on his shoulder guiding him to the ambulance.

He didn't feel the bumps in the road.

All he could see was Simmons. Blood painting the street. Bones shattered.

All he could hear was the sound of the car hitting his best friend. The crunch. The scream.

All he could feel was the push before the crash. The air moving with the large car. The despair as his mind registered what happened seconds before.

.

He came out of his shock in the hospital. Washington was sitting next to him along with the other boy, Frank DuFresne. Frank was meant to be joining their school just before it burnt down. They couldn't say his last name so he became Doc. The two of them were there for shock where as he was there for Simmons.

He prayed his nerd would be alright.


	5. shatter pt2

_**I don't own. :-(**_

 _ **Imagine Sarge's accent.**_

 _ **Everyone can speak at least a little bit of Spanish. I'm using my own knowledge and translate.**_

Blood Gulch Bakery:

Shatter pt2:

Sarge watched Donut put the biscuits into the oven and glanced out into the bakery. Something felt off. Flowers came over with Tucker and Caboose in tow. Flowers began talking but Sarge wasn't paying attention. Church appeared and Tucker and Caboose cleared off leaving the two to their one-sided conversation.

Simmons and Grif should be at the shop by now.

"Sarge? Are you listening to me?"

"Wha? Oh, uhh, no. I'm a little worried about the boys. Don't know why?"

"Ahh, that's just nerves. I'm sure they're..."

Then his phone started ringing.

.

Sarge sprinted into the ER and almost crashed into the desk.

"Richard Simmons and Dexter Grif. They were in a car accident."

The woman looked up, "And your relation to these boys?"

"Adoptive father. I'm Sarge. Please say my boys are ok."

She nodded slowly, "Well, Richard is still in surgery but Dexter is over there with two other boys who were at the crash, all three were treated for shock at the scene. I'll make sure someone keeps you updated."

Sarge thanked her and walked over to Grif. He sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. The boy relaxed immediately knowing Sarge was there. Despite all the arguments the two had, they needed each other.

Then he heard a muffled whisper, "It was so bad, dad. There was so much blood."

As much as it warmed his heart to know Grif thought of him as a father figure if the boy was calling him dad the crash had to have been bad. It had shaken him so much he wasn't even trying to maintain his 'don't care' attitude.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok. Everything will be fine."

He just kept repeating that. It had to be true. Simmons was strong. Sure he had marks from his abuse and self-harm that lingered on his skin but he'd grown past that. Past the pain that had driven him to the bridge Sarge had talked him off of. He would make it. He had too.

.

Flowers had been notified and he was keeping Donut, Caboose, Church and Tucker away. They didn't want to tell them anything until they knew Simmons would be ok. Lopez arrived about two hours after the crash.

"Todo estará bien. Los chicos son fuertes." (It will be alright. The boys are strong.)

It had been six hours since he arrived at the hospital. Grif had fallen asleep in the chair next to him curled against his side. The other boys, Wash and Doc, told him what happened and he couldn't thank them enough. They had possibly saved Simmons' life. His son's life. Wash and Doc had both talked to the police but had left the hospital before they could find out how Simmons was.

The Doctor, Dr Grey, finally approached, "Sarge?"

Sarge nodded being careful not to wake Grif.

She smiled, "Richard is in recovery in the ICU. He is stable but his injuries were extensive. We need to talk more in private." She glanced at Lopez and Grif.

He nodded and stood up. Relief washed over him as he moved the still sleeping Grif into another position, this time against Lopez.

He followed Dr Grey into a hallway. She explained that Simmons was in the room behind them.

"His injuries were extensive. I'm sorry. You might want to sit down." She pointed to a chair and he sat down. The fear was growing.

"We couldn't save his left arm, leg, ear or eye. He also had extensive spinal damage, cuts, bruising and he's fallen into a coma. His left lung collapsed but we've re-inflated it and he flatlined three times during surgery. Miraculously, none of his injuries were infected. When he wakes up he will need a lot of therapy and he won't ever be able to do large amounts of physical activity. I'm sorry sir."

Sarge felt faint. He managed, "I'm sure you did your best. Can I... can I see him?"

She nodded and opened the door.

Oh god!

Simmons looked so pale. The entire left side of his body was wrapped in bandages and he looked so worn. So tired and broken. The bumps in the sheets showed where his right leg was. The flat sheets on the left side terrified him. Why did this happen to him? The left arm cut off above the elbow did the same. How would Simmons cope?

He sat in the chair by the bed and held Simmons' right hand.

Please be ok.


	6. Fever pt1

_**I don't own.**_

Blood Gulch Bakery:

Fever pt1:

Simmons was still in a coma in the hospital. It had been almost a month and there were only three weeks till Christmas. They hoped he would wake up before Christmas came.

That wasn't Flowers main problem though. About three days before the temperature had turned cold and Caboose had ended up ill, very ill.

He had the flu.

He was stuck in his room, blinds down, door shut, curled up in a blanket. Church and Tucker weren't allowed in and the reds almost never entered blue base. Flowers would stay with him and only leave when it was absolutely necessary.

The 11 year old was afraid. He didn't like the loneliness or the quiet. He hated being stuck in bed and unable to play. The fever induced dreams terrified him and left him trembling. The coughing made his throat hurt and being sick left a bad taste in his mouth.

He would curl up crying and no-one could help. Flowers did what he could but the boys hated their youngest brother being ill.

He slept through the day and night with sporadic periods (and various states) of consciousness. He would wake up and fall asleep without notice. He could be half way through a sentence and he would suddenly be snoring. It was actually a little cute.

Flowers watched as Caboose rolled over and muttered, "Daddy, my head hurts and I'm cold."

Flowers placed a hand on Caboose's forehead. It was burning. He grabbed the thermometer and found Caboose's temperature was 42°C or 107.6°F. He was still dangerously warm while still shivering.

"I know you're cold Caboose but your body is confused. I can't put another blanket on you because it would be dangerous. Ok?"

Caboose nodded slowly, "Ok daddy. My head really hurts though."

Flowers smiled comfortingly, "Well I can't give you another painkiller for a few hours so you're just going to have to try and sleep through it. Don't worry Caboose, soon you'll be right as rain."

Caboose yawned as he said, "Daddy, I don't think I like painkillers. They taste funny and they kill pain. I don't like pain but killing isn't nice."

Flowers couldn't help but chuckle at Caboose's part delirious rambles.

"I'm sure they only do it to help people."

Caboose nodded, "I'm tired daddy. I think I'm going to slee..." He trailed off as he fell asleep again. They hoped he would recover soon.


	7. Fever pt2

_**I don't own.**_

Blood Gulch Bakery:

Fever pt2:

Tucker hated Caboose being ill. He hated hearing screaming, sobbing, coughing and retching from the room next door. Knowing about the nightmares he already suffered and knowing how much worse they were in the delirious state.

The 11 year old already had a childish mind and was often detached from reality. Knowing he was in pain and that his safe place wasn't safe was heartbreaking.

They would never admit it but they missed their hyper, absent minded friend. He was their brother. Their little brother. Their little brother who needed help. Help they couldn't give.

They kept themselves busy with the bakery and patisserie. They found many customers were just a concerned for the youngest blue. They asked where he was, how he was and wished him well. It was nice to know people didn't just come for bread and biscuits.

He remembered when they first realised Caboose was ill. He hadn't come down for breakfast so Tucker and Church went to knock on his door. When he emerged minutes later his blond hair was disheveled, his face was pale and he was crying. He swayed on his feet for a few seconds before falling. The two older brothers caught him and laid him down. Church then called for Flowers who came running. Caboose groaned, "Stop yelling. You're hurting my head."

It was petrifying seeing him that way. He was pale and shivering and curled up in their arms when Flowers arrived. He coughed and cried and it broke their hearts. They'd then found he had the flu. They did as much research as possible and found the symptoms matched:

Fever or feeling feverish/chills.

Cough.

Sore throat.

Runny or stuffy nose.

Muscle or body aches.

Headaches.

Fatigue (tiredness)

Some people may have vomiting and diarrhea.

Caboose had all of them except diarrhea. They felt so sorry for him. So scared for him. The fever was the worst. They also had to research what a fever did.

'Fever is defined as having a temperature above the normal range due to an increase in the body's temperature set-point. The increase in set-point triggers increased muscle contraction and causes a feeling of cold. This results in greater heat production and efforts to conserve heat. When the set-point temperature returns to normal, a person feels hot, becomes flushed, and may begin to sweat. Rarely a fever may trigger a febrile seizure. Which was apparently more common in young children and fortunately wouldn't affect Caboose. Fevers do not typically go higher than 41 to 42 °C (105.8 to 107.6 °F).'

A week later and he was finally improving. His flu was finally going away. His temperature had lowered to 39°C or 102.2°F. He wasn't even vomiting anymore. He was still pale and he still had a sore throat and cough. His headaches had lessened but the fatigue was still there. He still couldn't stay awake for more than a few hours.

The best thing was they were able to see him again. He wasn't contagious anymore. The problem was that, despite recovering, the fever dream memories were still in his mind. He would sob uncontrollably in their arms after a particularly bad dream or just if he remembered something that scared him.

They had quickly adapted to the more fragile-minded Caboose. They had also seen Grif and Donut helping him. Even Sarge, if the situation called for it. Not that they saw the red boys as much. They were often with Sarge at the hospital.

They were going to look after their youngest. No matter what.


End file.
